Don't You
by alylala
Summary: Song Fic, One Shot, Young Glee kids, 5th grade. Implied Pucktana, Fuinn. Fittany.


_Just a short little song fic/one-shot. I hope you all enjoy :)_

_I do not own Glee or Darren Criss. Blah, Blah, Blah._

_

* * *

_

_Say, wasn't that a funny day?  
Gee, you had a funny way-a way about you.  
A kind of glow of something new.  
Sure-I'll admit that I'm the same.  
Another sucker for a game kids like to play,  
And the rules they like to use._

To Finn Hudson, recess was the best part of the school day. He could go outside and run with his friends among the slides and swing sets. Sometimes, when the boys were feeling courageous, they'd chase the girls until their legs were too tired to move any farther.

That day, Finn followed his best friend Noah "Puck" Puckerman outside to the monkey bars. It was their usual spot. The place for the "cool kids", some of the other kids said. Puck and Finn were in fact the coolest kids in fifth grade. They both played pee-wee football and talked about their dreams of playing on their high school varsity team.

Though they were best friends, Finn and Puck had very different personalities. Where Finn was timid, Puck was outgoing. Finn got shy around all the girls and Puck seemed to have a knack for talking to them. Some kids said he'd even kissed a girl once.

Even Puck egged the rumors further, adding a face to the action: Santana Lopez. Santana neither confirmed nor denied the rumor. She was the pretty dark haired girl that played with Quinnie Fabray. The other girl in their group was Brittany Pierce and they were the cool girls. They were always together and could usually be found on or near the swing set. Quinn was their defined leader, Santana the mouth of the group, while Brittany seemed to sit quietly in the background agreeing to whatever her friends suggested.

"Dude, I bet I could get _any_ of those girls to kiss me," Puck said to his friend, watching the three.

"I heard you already kissed Santana though," Finn said, questioning his friend.

"It was_ just_ a little _cheek_ action, Finnster. I mean like.. _real_ kissing. On the _mouth._"

"Oh," Finn responded, a slight blush upon his cheeks. He'd never kissed a girl before. Not even on the cheek. He wanted to kiss one though. Like the superheroes in his comic books and movies.

_The sun: telling me the night is done._

_Well I refuse to let it stop our fun._

_Close your eyes-we'll make it dark again  
And kiss; there's a thought, so how 'bout this?_  
_Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy.  
After all, we need sweets every now and then._

"I bet you five bucks I kiss a girl before you do," Puck dared, watching Finn twitch where he sat. "But you can't kiss Santana. She's _mine_."

"U-um... I don't know Puck," Finn replied shyly. Kissing girls was so foreign to him. He'd only ever kissed his mom and his grandma. "I-I don't wa-.."

"Well it has to be one of the cool girls," he continued, ignoring Finn's protest. "So either Quinnie or that girl Brittany. Quinn might be harder though, since she's like.. the Queen of the Girls. That girl Brittany might just stand there and you could kiss her all you want."

"I don't know..." Finn said, finally able to get some word in and he nodded. "I _like_ Quinnie. Her mom made us cookies at her house once."

"That'll be hard, man... but go for it. She's really pretty," Puck encouraged. "I bet she tastes like bubble gum or something. She's so sweet and cute. Or like... strawberries. Whatever I don't know. Some kind of candy."

"Yeah... probably," Finn said, watching Quinn instructing her friends in some kind of weird girly swaying ritual. Finn had no idea what they were doing. They looked like they were dancing.. but they were yelling too. His mind wondered off, thinking about kissing the tiny blonde.

_Here we are: two strangers in a very different place.  
Who knows what could happen to us next?  
Here we are with nothing but this little spark.  
It's too cold outside to lay this fire to rest._

"You guys, we have to get it right. Again," Quinn instructed, pointing her friends the way she wanted them to move. Santana was being so stubborn. At least Brittany listened to her when she wanted something done. "One, two, three... Santana! You have to do it like this."

Quinn moved her arms in circular motions above her head, as if waving pom-poms and swayed her hips from side to side rhythmically. "Copy me and get it right this time." She snapped and turned to see how Brittany was doing. Like usual, the other blonde's movements were a perfect match to hers. Brittany was in ballet and tap though. She was supposed to do things like this.

"Hello ladies," came the familiar drawl of Puck. Quinn looked up and saw him walking toward her group. Her hand went to her hips, as if my magnetic force and she cocked an eyebrow.

"What do _you_ want Puckerman? We're busy," she questioned him, demanding an answer. Santana walked up behind Quinn and rested a hand on her shoulder, Brittany mimicking on Quinn's other side. This was kind of their signature pose and way of showing that they backed each other up.

"I was hoping to talk to Santana actually.. but if _you_ wanna kiss the Puckerman instead, I'm all for it," Puck responded, being his cocky self. Santana went to step around her and Quinn rolled her eyes. She looked around, just noticing Finn standing behind Puck and waved to him, "Hi, Finn."

"Uh.. hi.. Quinnie," Finn replied, shuffling his feet. The familiar blush that he usually wore in his face was a shade brighter.

"Finn.. Quinn.. Puckerman, this is a _freaking charming_ chat and everything, but I'd rather be getting my mack on," Santana said, pushing past Quinn and grabbing Puck, who was smirking. "We'll be at the monkey bars." And off they went.

Finn stood, watching the ground. He tended to be shy, Quinn noticed. He was very nice though. Nothing like his friend Puck.

Brittany stood in the same place she'd been, humming and watching birds flying around overhead.

"So, what are you doing Finn?" Quinn asked, nonchalantly. She thought he was a nice boy. Her parents sure liked him. But she didn't know if he was the type of boy she would want to marry when she grew up and became a professional cheerleader, a model, and a Barbie. Because that's what she thought about. Not boyfriends and dating, but marriage and Jesus and her grown up life.

"I just... uh... came o-over to... t-talk to you," he said, stumbling over his words. Brittany looked down from the sky when she heard him speak. Her head tilted to the sky as she listened to him trying to speak. She knew it was hard. She didn't talk very much either. So the next thing said was a surprise.

"Finny... how come you're looking at the ground so much?"

Quinn looked at her friend, rather shocked. She hardly heard her friend talk even though they were always together. Brittany had never even talked to Finn before. Secretly, Brittany kind of liked Finn. But since she never talked, no one ever really knew.

Finn looked up at the little blonde dancer. He'd never paid much attention to her before. Never talked to her even though they'd been in school together since Kindergarten. He'd never noticed how pretty her eyes were. Finn had never thought about eyes before of all things. Only like.. entire faces and stuff.

"I don't know.. I just.. get nervous and stuff," Finn responded, keeping his eyes on the pretty girl he'd never paid attention to before. Quinn scoffed, upset at his loss of attention, and walked over to the monkey bars. Finn could faintly hear Puck yelling 'Welcome to the party! Two girls is even better!"

"Why?" Brittany asked curiously. She'd watched Finn before. She liked watching things and was very observant. Sometimes her teachers called her slow but she always seemed to pass through her classes so she wasn't questioned. Secretly, Brittany had a small crush on the boy with the mussed up chestnut hair and puffy vests.

"Cause you're a girl," Finn said, more clearly this time.

Brittany stepped closer and picked up his hand with her little one. "I am. But _I'm_ not scary. I like butterflies and duckies and unicorns and stuff. They're not scary."

Finn blushed at the sudden contact but didn't pull away. "I guess not.."

"You should be my friend, Finny."

"Um.. s-sure."

Leaning up a bit on her tip toes Brittany planted a little kiss on Finn's pink cheek. She kissed Santana on the cheek and Santana was her best friend. This was just normal to her. Finn turned his head before she pulled away, touching her lips for only a moment. Then he was jumping back and letting go of her hand.

"I-I-I'm sorry, " he said before he turned around and ran.

Brittany lifted her hand to her lips slowly, her eyes growing wide. It was her first kiss too. She hadn't been expecting it, but it had been wonderful. It was supposed to be gross, she thought. When she looked up, she saw that Finn had run to the monkey bars where Puck and her friends stood. He was looking at the ground again, listening to one of Puck's crazy stories. Somehow, Quinn had found her way over so she was standing next to Finn. Jealousy flared in Brittany but she didn't say a word as she walked over to the small group.

_Go? How so very apropos:  
A goodbye just as soon as I said 'Hello."  
Well alright, I'll see you later.  
It's true: it's just a fantasy for two.  
But what's the difference if it all could have been true?  
I guess this is better.  
_

Finn hadn't been intending to kiss her. It had just happened.. but he didn't regret it. When his friends weren't looking he licked his lips for a moment and tasted strawberries. He smiled softly, looking up to see Brittany walking over and Quinn moving closer to him. Puck rambled on with his story about some car his dad was building and Santana looked at him like he was a god. Finn wasn't paying attention though. He was thinking about his first kiss with the girl he'd never thought it would involve. The butterflies in his stomach had still not stopped fluttering. Finn thought he might like Brittany.

_Don't you want the way that I feel for you?_


End file.
